


Make Me Whole

by Shea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets, scorpions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: “Pets aren’t our whole lives, but they make our lives whole.”





	Make Me Whole

Lance always thought there were “dog people” and “cat people”. There was no in-between. He himself was a dog person, definitely. He didn’t _hate_ cats. But dogs were definitely better. Man’s best friend, and all that.

When Lance met Keith, he immediately pegged him for a cat person. Even more-so when his golden retriever, Rubia, practically tackled the boy the first time he came over. Keith complained about her slobber, but Lance didn’t miss the way he smiled and pet her head when he thought Lance wasn’t looking.

But Keith definitely would’ve had a cat, Lance thought with certainty. He just seemed like that kind of person. So imagine his surprise when he came over to Keith’s house one day and found a fish tank. A very large, empty fish tank. Empty aside from some substrate and tree branches. Or, he thought it was empty anyway. Until two little creatures scuttled out from hiding.

Lance jumped back about three feet. “No way, dude! You have frecking _scorpions!?_ ” He cried, holding an arm over his face as though to protect from being stung.

“Yeah?” Keith blinked and shrugged. “Emperor Scorpions. They’re docile, calm down.”

“Why would you keep scorpions, though?” Lance made a face. “Dogs are so much more playful, and cuddly.”

Keith shrugged as he approached the tank, resting a hand on the glass. “They’re easy to take care of, and kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Lance cocked an eyebrow at him. “You think _those_ things, are cute? No, no, no, no. _I’m_ cute. Those are just… creepy.”

“Funny. I was going to say the opposite.” Keith rolled his eyes. “I don’t go to your house and make fun of Rubia. You can leave Sandy and Leonidas alone.”

“You named them?”

“You named your dog, didn’t you? Why is it weird to name them?”

“I-I don’t know, I just didn’t think they needed names…” Lance shrugged. He took a closer look at the tank. One of the scorpions seemed to be burrowing into the substrate while the other one was climbing a small tree branch. They looked creepy to Lance, but at the same time… endearing, somehow. “So can you pick them up? Play with them?”

“Sure.” Lance brightened up slightly at this answer. “If you want to get pinched or stung.” He frowned again.

“So then, what do you do with them?”

Keith shrugged. “Feed them? They’re not _playful_ animals.”

“Then what’s the point in having them!?”

“What’s the point in having a fish? Or snakes?”

“Uh, you can play with snakes, actually.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Leave them alone.” He rested a hand on top of the tank’s lid, as though to pet his scorpions, smiling lightly. Then he looked over at Lance. “Wanna help me collect crickets for them?”

Lance stared at him for a few moments before shrugging. “Sure.”

<><><><><><><> 

Keith groaned as he felt a heavy pressure lay on top of him. “Lance, get off.” He grumbled in his half-asleep state, waving a lazy hand.

Lance laughed lightly from the doorway of their bedroom. “That’s not me, pal.”

Keith groaned once more as Rubia started licking his face, making his hair stick up. “Why is your dog harassing me?” He mumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, shielding his face from her attack.

“Because she loves you.” Lance grinned as he crawled into the bed beside him. Rubia backed off of Keith and instead curled up beside Lance. He pet her head gently and then shook Keith. “Come on, sleepyhead. It’s time to get up, anyway.”

Keith mumbled incoherently and hugged his pillow closer to his face. “Five more minutes.”

Lance scoffed lightly. “Fine.” He carefully pushed Rubia to the other side so he could lay beside Keith, draping an arm around him. “Don’t fall back asleep though.”

Keith flipped his head over so he was looking at Lance, his purple eyes sot with sleepiness and admiration. “Fine.”

Lance smiled lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Keith hummed sluggishly, snuggling into the covers more. It was a quiet, intimate moment- before Rubia interrupted once again, flopping down on both of them. Both boys groaned under her weight, but Lance laughed, his fingers running through her blonde fur.

“This is why I have scorpions.” Keith muttered, glancing over at their tank.

“Scorpions that are no fun.” Lance huffed as he ruffled Rubia’s fur. “Dogs are fun. Aren’t they, girl? Yes you are~ Yes you are!” Lance laughed as she licked his face.

Keith made a face and finally slipped out of bed, pulling on a shirt. “I’m making food.”

“Already did!” Lance called out, sitting up again. “Sitting out on the counter.”

Keith waved over his shoulder as he padded out into the kitchen. Lance followed not long after, his hair tousled up and bathrobe covered in dog hair. Keith made both of their plates while Lance poured one glass of orange juice and a mug full of coffee. This was a normal routine they’d fallen into in the few months they’d lived together, and yet it seemed like it’d always been this way.

They met at the dining table, and Lance grinned as they sat down across each other. Keith still looked half-asleep, but Lance knew he’d be this way until he had his breakfast and coffee. Rubia ran out of the bedroom and laid down on her mat by the backdoor. Keith tiredly nibbled at the slightly-overcooked bacon, and Lance couldn’t help but laugh lightly.

“What?” Keith narrowed his eyes at him.

“Nothing, nothing.” Lance waved a hand as he bit into his syrupy drowned pancakes. “You just look so adorable~”

“You say that almost every morning.” Keith deadpanned.

“Because it’s _true._ ” Lance grinned once again. “Oh, don’t forget, it’s Wednesday. You have to feed your little babies today.”

“They’re not my ‘babies’.” Keith rolled his eyes. “And I know that.”

“Just making sure.” Lance shrugged and went back to his eating. He made sure to leave an extra piece of bacon for Rubia.

“You’re going to kill your dog with diabetes.” Keith chastised as he washed the dishes.

“Oh, leave her alone. She’s a tough girl~” Lance retorted from his spot on the floor where he was feeding Rubia pieces of bacon at a time.

“Yeah, okay.” Keith shook his head, though he smiled lightly at the pair. As much as he liked giving Lance a hard time, he also couldn’t deny the two brought a certain fulfillment in his life.

He left back to the bedroom to get dressed for the day, pulling on his usual dark jeans and red jacket. He stopped at his scorpions’ enclosure. Sandy was climbing in the branches yet again and Leonidas was scuttling around. Keith scoffed lightly as he opened the can of live crickets to give them. With a pair of chopsticks, he grabbed the insects and dropped them in so the pair could hunt them down themselves. He paused as he grabbed a fourth one, noting already that it was not a cricket.

Instead it was a ring. A small, golden band. Keith blinked, fed them two more crickets, before closing the tank again and going out to the living room.

“Lance, what is this?” He inquired, holding up the ring for him to see.

Lance looked up from where he was playing with Rubia again. He noted the ring in Keith’s grasp and smiled awkwardly, flushing a little. That gave Keith pause. Lance didn’t flush often. He narrowed his eyes at him.

“It was supposed to be a lot smoother.” Lance admitted as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He took the ring out of Keith’s hand.

“What was?” Keith blinked, arching a brow at him.

Instead of answering, Lance just winked at him and then knelt on the ground. Keith, still confused, blinked at him. “What-“

“Look, I had a whole… speech thing planned out, but, uh… I forgot it. Just, know that I love you, like… _a lot._ And I don’t want to live without you, or your little scorpions. So, uh… Will you marry me, Keith?”

Keith blinked once. Twice. Three times. Well, now he wasn’t all the _confused._ Just… shocked. “Wait… R-Really?” He said stupidly, his face turning about as red as his jacket.

“Yes, really, you dork.” Lance rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “Come on, my arm’s getting tired.”

Keith blinked again before he was nodding, unable to vocally tell Lance that yes, he wanted and would marry him. Luckily, Lance understood and didn’t press. He stood up, hugging Keith close to him, and Keith buried his face in Lance’s collar. Lance took his left hand, sliding the ring onto his ring finger and kissing his wrist gingerly.

“I love you.” He said softly.

Keith nodded once and kissed him. “Love you too…”

“Y’know, I originally planned to have the ring on one of your scorpions. But they scared me.”

Keith laughed and shook his head a little. “You would…”

Lance grinned and winked at him. “You know I would~”

Rubia barked and jumped up on both of them, her paws leaning against their hips. Keith smiled lightly and pet her head. She seemed just as happy as they did, and Keith couldn’t think of anything better than this moment.


End file.
